Lost and Found
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: Edward and Bella were about to be married when there wedding gets ruined by a vistor. Jacob. And what happens when the family meet a strange girl named Elena? Elena joins the family and also falls in love with a werewolf. EdwardXBella ElenaXJacob


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARATERS! **

** --**

New Life

--

This takes place sometime after Eclipse.

--

I lay still as the chill from the window sweep though me. I felt a gentle hand settle on my shoulder. I let the hand glide down my figure.

"Morning," The musical voice whispered into my ear. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," I slowly opened my eyes. The room was still dark. I turned to face the voice. Edward caught me in his gaze, his golden eyes staring deep into my core. I glanced away, to the clock.

I sighed.

"Do you know what day it is?" Edward gave my favorite crooked smile.

"Yes, I do." I smiled back. Though there was something else on my mind. I was so worried about what's been going on around here. I scared I going to hurt my parents. I mean I can't come see them after all of this.

And Jacob…. He has been missing for months now. I worry so much for him. I wish there was a way I could at least know he is ok. That would settle me. I don't care if he never comes to see me again. I think it would be better if he doesn't. I've hurt him so much; I don't think he should be around a monster like me.

And soon I will be a complete monster. The pain I get in my heart will always remember the past.

"_I love you, Jacob."_ I let my thoughts send him a message. Even tho I know he would get it…

--

"Bella," Alice chirped. Her smile brightening the room. Alice's hand was gripped tightly by Jasper.

Alice had on the maid of honor dress on already, and the wedding proportions hadn't even been started. Still she looked gorgeous. He pale skin matched the light purple dress. The dress was touching the floor, a waterfall of black lace and ribbons overflowing down her frame. It really was the perfect dress for her. It was happy and bright like her personality.

"Good Morning Alice," I said softly.

"Good Morning! Oh, no no no! More like, Great Morning!" Alice twirled around and her dress flared out.

Edward laughed. He held me close to his side. Edward's cold and smooth hand around my waist made me feel safe for any harm. When he held me I felt as if even if the world fall apart tomorrow, I'll be safe in his arms.

I looked up to see is expression. His face was brighter then normal. Also a beautiful grin wore on his face, showing off his perfect teeth.

Carlisle entered the front door of the Cullen house. He wore a black suit and tie. He looked very dashing. "Edward, time to say goodbye to her. The bride needs to get ready herself."

"Right," He nodded. "Be good Bella, don't give them a hard time. Please?" He whispered to me. Edward pressed his lips to my hair and pulled back to wait for a reply.

"Promise," I smiled, reached up and kissed his nose.

He laughed under his breath. In a second he was by the door and waved to me. Edward disappeared behind the front door.

"Come, Bella," Alice was by me suddenly. She started to drag me upstairs again but stop. "Jasper, you get ready to." She instructed.

Jasper simply nodded and then was gone from sight.

"Oh, you're going to look amazing!" Alice pulled me into her bedroom.

She went over to the closet. Swinging open the doors swiftly. There under a plastic bag my dress hung. I went up closer to Alice. She unzipped the plastic bag. The white old fashion dress was shown to me. Every time I see it I think it's more beautiful then the last time. The white lace traced the neckline. It was the most elegant thing I've ever seen.

I don't why but tears formed behind my eyes. Was it because this was a big chapter in my life? Was it because it was almost the end of my human days? What is because of…Jacob not being here to stand with me?

"Bella?" Alice put her comforting arm around me. "Please don't cry,"

"I'm sorry," I sniffled.

"Wow," She smiled wide. " I can't believe Edward is finally getting married. Before he met you he was always so miserable." She sighed. "I can't even remembering him smiling… That was until he meet you." Her voice got loud at the end.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks," Alice hugged me back. "Time to get ready."

"Right."

--

Alice and Rosalie were in charge of my hair and dress. Rosalie washed my hair adding some wonderful smelling shampoo. Alice dried my hair then began torture…I mean styling my hair. Her normal gentle touch was gone, and replaced with her wrenching the brush though my hair. Every time I complained Alice reminded me of Prom, and how I survived that time. I bit my lip and sucked it up. Finally, they turned my chair around. The girl staring back at me shocked me. This girl was beautiful in every way. Her hair was up and pieces that fell down were curly. I stopped breathing, simply breathless at this girl.

They continued my transformation with the dress. It fit perfect. I was totally ready. Well I was not completely ready. It was the hard part now…. time to marry him. I love him so much, and I know I want to spend every moment of everyday with him. But, as I walk down that isle it won't just be commitment, it will be leaving my human life behind for my new life. It was the end of Isabella Swan. And the start of a whole new person.

--

"Only five minutes away!" Alice clapped in the limo. We were now outside the church. The nerves set in, and I felt dizzy. Alice and Rosalie were in the limo with me. I was fine with Alice there, but I could do without Rosalie.

"Don't celebrate till it's over." Rosalie motioned to Alice about me looking sick.

"Oh my!" With that said she was at my side. "Your fine, Bella," She wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "Come smile, this is your big day. Smile!" She used her hands to make me smile.

I laughed. "I'll be fine." I smiled without her help.

"Good," Alice went back to her seat. "I wouldn't want you not to continue with the wedding because a silly thing like being sick."

Alice suddenly dropped her happy expression she stared of into space. She obvious was having a vision.

Alice was still for a bit. Fear struck her face.

"Alice?" I went in front of her. "What did you see?" I was worried now.

"The future of the wedding isn't being shown to me…. I'm blind" She put her face in her hands.

"Oh, is that all. Then is will be a surprise for all of us." I tried to comfort her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Bella, I wish it could be like that…. But the only way I couldn't see the wedding is if a…werewolf is present." As she said this many emotions flooded to me. Confusion, that I was unsure of why they are at the wedding. Worry, that that they will find out were planning on breaking the treaty. And a little hopeful, I hope if a werewolf did come, it would be Jacob for sure.

"This is bad isn't?" I mumbled.

"Well, no need to worry nothing will happen, dear." She held the sides of my face.

"No time to worry about the that." Rosalie interjected. "It's time."

"Oh god! I can't do this!" I was louder then necessary.

"Oh stop Bella, please give me a break," She rolled her eyes. "There's no turning back,"

I shock my head.

Alice did an overly dramatic gasp. "You won't leave Edward at the alter!" She giggled a little.

I sighed. "Alright, I ready."

Rosalie smiled a little. I was taken off guard. She never shows an ounce of kindness to me. I smiled politely back. She was soon to be my lovely sister-in-law.

--

We went to the doors of the church. Charlie stood still, breathless, and speechless.

"You look…..uuummm," He's never been good with words. "Nice." He smiled. I remember the day I told him about me getting married. He well told it needless to say interestingly.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

And then the dreadful music began. That meant it was time to lose my bridesmaids. Esme was there to she was one of three of my bridesmaids.

Rosalie sighed, and slowly descended down the isle.

My hands trembled. Alice took my hand squeezed it tight. "It's ok, sweetie."

Next, Esme, she smiled and left to the front of the church.

"Oh my," Alice giggled. "It's all comes down to this." She hugged me tight. "Please don't faint." She whispered in my ear. "Ok, here I go."

She walked so gracefully. Alice was so gorgeous.

Then the music I dreaded even more then the bridesmaid music. 'Here comes the bride, all dressed in white…' The thought of the lyrics I knew.

"I love you." Charlie unexpectedly said kissing my forehead. I squeezed his arm.

Then we started walking. When I came into view of all the people I was even more terrified. I heard faint sobbing. I knew it was Renee. I wished there was less people. Some I recognized as I passed. I swear this is the longest isle in the history of isles.

Then I looked forward at where I was going. There in a black tuxedo was Edward. He was even more perfect with the contrast of his skin to the material. He smiled as his eyes we locked on me, as if no one else in the world mattered.

As I walk it's like I'm walking to my future with Edward and the Cullen's. They were all there watching my every step. I could see in Emmett's expression he looked hopeful that I would trip. Besides him everyone looked happy to she me not attracting danger. Yet.

Oh God. I'm here. Before I knew it Charlie was leaving my arm to take his seat. Edward's eyes staring blindly at me. I didn't know what to do. I smiled back. He laughed a silently.

"You look beautiful." He mouthed out.

"You too." I replied without a sound.

He held my hands in his.

The preacher went on a long rant on young love. I would have listened, but I was a bit busy. Edward and me were mouthing things to each other.

"I love you." I mouthed

"I love you too."

Now was time for the vows. They went fairly well. I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear me. I stumbled over a couple of words because I was nervous. I'm going to say the easiest line in all of the vows 'I do'. Knowing me I'll find a way to mess it up.

"I d-." I was cut of by the door swinging open, and the shouting of a well-known voice.

"I object!" The voice bellowed though the church. Jacob stood in the doorway with the rest of the pack behind him.

"_What_!? Jacob?!" I shouted my voice full of anger. I wanted to scream and hurt him, but there was another part of me that wanted to run over a hug him. He was my sun. My Jacob.

Then I gazed up to Edward. He looked angry. His smooth face was changed into a furious look. He eyes were dark like the night sky. He was my moon. My Edward.

I stood still dumbstruck on why was he here. Edward pulled me close.

"What are you _doing,_ Jacob!?" I screamed in total rage. This was my wedding, and he was not going to ruin it.

"What does it look like I _saving_ you!" He stormed down the isle. I hated him so much right now.

"I don't need _saving_! I'm fine! _In fact, I'm happy doing this_!" I was so mad I was shaking in Edward's arms. This is why Alice couldn't see the future in the limo. The terror struck me.

Edward started to growl.

"They're going to _break the treaty_!" Jacob scowled towards us.

"Stop this _now_!" Carlisle jumped in front of the to fighting groups.

I gazed furiously at Jacob. He was taller and his hair was short again. Jacob eyes were stuck on me.

I held my breath; I don't want a fight to break out. I don't want to see my new family hurt. In all respects even before the wedding they were already my family.

"I'm _saving_ Bella!" Jacob continued to yell.

What did I need saving from? They're not going to bite me here. Is that what Jacob thinks is going to happen?

"You're wrong, Jacob!" Edward said though his teeth.

"Wrong about what?" I shrieked.

"_No_!" He ignored me and shouted at Jacob.

I was terrified what's going on. I just want to run scream. Wow, I'm heroic.

"Bella!" A voice yelled to me. It was Alice.

I shoot around. Alice gestured for me to come. I glanced up at Edward. He looked down at me. I don't want to leave his side. He made me sane, he was my life, and he was not going to fight my battles without me.

"Bella, go." He whispered to me. His eyes were angry, they were black, and I hated him like this. I wrapped my arms tight around his waist. I hid my face in his chest. He ran his hand down my back.

"Please." He pulled back and held the sides of my face. His eyes burning into me, as he leaned down and kissed me gently.

Suddenly I was ripped away from him. I was thrown back, someone pulled me down. I hit the floor. I realized it was Jacob. I kicked him in the shin with my high heel. Of course, being the weak mortal I am he didn't notice.

I got to my feet and tried to move back to Edward. Jacob's arm swiftly brought my to a halt. "_Damn it, Jacob! Move!_" I attempted to move his arm away.

"_Bella, stop!_" He pushed me back with the back of his palm. I fell to the ground.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Esme.

"Come, you need to get out of here." Esme took my hand and dragged me toward the door. As I passed the seats I realized they were empty. Did everyone leave?

I turned enough to see Edward still at the alter, but he seemed like he was going to kill someone. What did he know that I didn't?

Esme pretty much threw me into the limo. Of course I fought back a bit. I want to help Edward. And Jacob….

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and me lined the side of limo seats. Alice was crying softly, her makeup was running down her face. Rosalie also seemed upset, but not crying. Esme was the same too.

"What's going on?" I sat forward. Alice stared at me as if saying 'How do you not know?'.

"Bella… oh Bella…" Alice sobbed quieted.

"I didn't tell her…" Esme said disappointed.

"Tell me what?" I tried to stay calm, but how was I going to do that? Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were in a room with a pack of wolves! I felt a drop of water fall and hit my dress. I kind of already knew why they were there.

"Bella, they thought we were going to break the treaty during the wedding, so they made a plan, and I couldn't see it because there werewolves. I wish I could have seen this coming…." Alice sighed, "I'm sorry…." Alice she mumbled.

"Alice, this was not your fault…. I'm just worried…." I felt another tear. It went into my mouth the salty taste warmed my throat. I sniffed.

"They'll be fine." Rosalie said in merely a whisper.

I nodded slightly.

"She's right…." Alice voice trailed off. She stared into space. A vision.

The war had begun, and oh god, I'm in the middle again.

--

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Trust me it's going to get good. By the way this whole story was dreams I had so…. Yeah…. This isn't really about the war completely, it's more about an OC I have. And JacobxOC and BellaxEdward.

I wrote this for Taryn, Hope, Amber, and Paige! The 'I love Edward club' at our school! (Also my best friends!) )

And Marina, the best Carlisle dancer ever. Riot!

Thanks!


End file.
